


The Kiss

by Devon_T_Hale



Series: Sterek Drabble Babbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on Derek and Stiles' first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many short sterek drabbles, enjoy!
> 
> Artwork is not mines, so if you know who it belongs to please tell me.

The kiss was everything Stiles could have hoped for. It was slow and sexy. It sent his heart racing and set his blood on fire. If this was how Derek kissed, he couldn't wait to find out how Derek would be in bed. The passion Derek threw into this kiss was like a drug, it was all consuming and addictive.   
  
Derek bit Stiles' plush lower, than soothed the abused lip with a slow lick of his tongue. Stiles mouth tasted like sweet apples and caramel. Wanting more of it he chased the taste, tangling his tongue with Stiles'.  
  
One thing was for sure both Stiles and Derek couldn't wait to get the other into bed to uncover what other secrets each others bodies held.

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a drabble, I hope I did ok.


End file.
